The Affair
by SKYE51399
Summary: She didn't know what to do, her husband was god knows where with his Mistress, leaving behind a daughter and a wife 2 months pregnant. I don't own anything, so I have decided to make this a chapter story guys. The next chapter will be up soon :p
1. Chapter 1

She rolled over in bed while tiers ran down her face. Her husband wasn't home yet, and she know he wasn't at the office because she left to go home after he did. He was with his Misters, his secret affair, the woman who took everything from her.

She had gotten over his cheating, she didn't cry anymore but she was now crying because she was 2 months pregnant, and it wasn't her husbands.

She couldn't help but look at their wedding picture, they looked so happy how did all that change in that last 2 years? That was five years ago, but she never would have thought her life would have ended up like this.

Emily was brought out of her day dream by the sound of tiny feet scampering on the wood floor.

"Mommy!" screamed Emily's four year old.

The mother of one laughed, "Hi baby, what are you doing up so late?"

Diana hugged her mother, "I had a bad dream, can I sleep with you mommy?"

"Of course you can baby, come here." Emily moved the heavy blankets and let her daughter cuddle into her side.

"Where's daddy?"

Emily sighed, looking at her baby girl she hugged her a little tighter. "Daddy's still at work, " She lied. "He's every busy catching bad guys."

Diana nodded and looked up to her mother, "Can we see Jack tomorrow?"

"Of course baby, but we'll have to asked daddy first."

"Okay"

~~~~~  
A few hours later, and Emily was woken up by the sound of the house phone ringing.

Moving out of bed as not to wake her daughter, she made her way down stair to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"I'll be home soon, get Diana ready for me. I want to spend some time with her today."

Emily rolled her eyes at the sound of her cheating husband's voice.

"You can take her another day, she's coming with me to see Jack today."

"She's my kid Emily, and she's coming with me."

"I'm not going to argue with you at this hour, you want to see her then you should spend time with your family, not your misters!"

The line was silent for a moment, "What you didn't think I know of your affair?"

She heard her husband sigh, "I don't car if you know or not, I want to see my daughter!"

"She may be your daughter but I'm not going to let you take her anywhere, you want to spend time with her then you come home and do it."

"Fine I'll come home later to..."

"You can see her tomorrow, I've told you already we're going to Hayley's to see Jack"

"Then I'll meet you at Jack's game if that's what I have to do to see my fucking kid!"

Emily rolled her eyes and hung up the phone on him.

Looking at the clock she could see that it was already 8am, Jack's soccer game started in an hour.

Running up the stairs she crawl back into bed and started tickling her daughter.

Diana scream with laughter, "Mommy! Stop...I can't breath." she laughed.

"Hey, if you get ready now we can go see Jack's soccer game and.."

Diana was already out the door right as Emily said Jack's name.

Laughing herself, Emily took a quick shower and then straightened her hair.

She had just finished her make up when her little ball of energy ran in and jump on the bed.

"Come on mommy! I'm ready to see Jack."

"Ok I'm coming baby, can you find me something to wear please?"

Diana ran to her mother's walk in closet and pick out an outfit that matched her own, starting with a dark blue pair of jeans, a black tank top and a long sleeve light red shirt, Diana's shirt was a lavender color.

"Here mommy!"

Emily walked out of the bathroom and smiled at her daughter, "Thank you baby, now can you get my a scarf and some Uggs too?"

A few minutes and a stop at a coffee shop later, Emily was walking through the park with her daughter right in front of her.

Hayley looked up front her stop at the stands, "Emily!"

Hugging the blond, Emily handed her a cup off coffee and put the other one aside.

Smiling her thanks Hayley sat back down, making room for both Diana and her mother.

"I didn't think you were coming today."

"Me neither but this little one wanted to see Jack."

Hayley hugged the girl on her lap, "Well he'll come say Hi in a minute, Aaron's just making him practice."

Emily nodded, and shivered as she saw her husband start walking towards them, oh great.

Aaron jogged over from the field, throughing his clip broad on the grass and picking up Diana. "Hello pretty lady."

Diana smiled, "Hi Uncle Aaron."

Standing up Emily handing Hotch the other cup off coffee and hugged her best friend.

"How you doing?" Aaron asked referring to her husband'd cheating, he besides Hayley was the only one who knew, she didn't want to tell the team just yet.

"We'll find out, he's walking towards us. Can we talked after the game, I was thinking we can grab lunch or something."

"Sure thing" Aaron said nodding and walked back to the field with Diana to say Hi to Jack.

Emily looked at Hayley and handed her, her cup of coffee "I'll be back"

Walking away from the field, Emily met her Husband have way.

"This is ridiculous Emily, I should be able to see my daughter anytime I want."

"Well I shouldn't have to force you to see Diana, I'm shocked you want to see her today."

"Yeah, well she'll just have to see Jack another day Emily. I'm taking her to the Zoo and we're meeting up with Ashley later for dinner."

"Ashley? You're taking my daughter to meet your whore?!" Emily yelled at him, thankfully they were far enough away that no one she cared about could here.

"Yes I am, we both know that this Marriage is going know where, hell I'm surprised that we're still married."

"Me too and you know what David Rossi, I want a divorce!"

David looked at the woman he once loved, he still loved her some what, she was still the mother of his princesse.

"Emily, I don't want to end want we had like this."

"You don't love me anymore David, I'm 36 already. I need to find someone who won't cheat on me after only five years of being married. I need to just focus on me kids right now, not you."

"Kids?" Dave asked giving her a glare.

"Yes kids, I'm 2 months pregnant David."

David clenched his fists, Emily took a step back from him but it was to late, she was falling to the ground in a matter of seconds from his power slap to the face.

~~~~~  
Aaron had just walked back form letting Jack and Diana talk for a awhile, "Where's Emily?"

"David just pulled up, she when to go talk to him but I don't know where they went after that." Hayley told her ex husband.

Hotch handed his clip broad to the other coach, "I'm stepping away for a minute, run the game for me."

After getting a nod from the coach and handing Diana over to Hayley, Hotch went looking for Emily.

He walked to the old baseball field, it was cover from head to toe with Oak trees, perfect to have an argument without anyone seeing you, coming up on the field he slowed down and listen to Emily talk to Dave.

 _"You don't love me anymore David, I'm 36 already. I need to find someone who won't cheat on me after only five years of being married. I need to just focus on me kids right now, not you."_

 _"Kids?" Dave asked giving her a glare._

 _"Yes kids, I'm 2 months pregnant David."_

Aaron gasped, pregnant? She was pregnant and oh god! He took a deep breath, he needed to talk to her after the game.

Aaron was brought out of his stage of surprise when he heard a loud slap and a body hitting the ground, looking up he saw Emily laying at David's feet holding her cheek.

Aaron ran onto the field and tackled his once best friend, he punched Dave in the face twice.

Getting up off his old friend, Aaron picked his up and shoved him towards the field's exit.

"You've done nothing but put Emily through pain, cheated on her for the pass two years and you're pissed that she was with someone else?!"

"This is none of your business Aaron! This is between me and my wife."

"Your soon to be ex wife, now I want you out of this park and away from my family!"

"You know what fine! Take her, she's damaged goods and cold in bed anyways!"

With that Dave walked away from the tall brunette.

Aaron waited from the older man to be far away before he turned around and picked up a now crying Emily.

She clung to her friend, "Am I really damaged goods? Or cld in bed?"

Aaron held her, "Listen to me Em, you're amazing. You're a great mother to Diana and a great aunt to Jack, you don't take hand outs and you're so stubborn."

Emily laughed, "Oh shut up, you're more stubborn then I am."

Aaron smiled, "You aren't cold in bed Emily, you're amazing in bed."

Sighing Emily looked into his eyes, "I didn't want to tell you this way," She an her hand up his chest and cupped his cheek, "But I am 2 months pregnant Aaron, it's yours"

Aaron kissed her on the lips, "Will you go on a date with me?"

"A date?"

"Yeah, I want to take out the woman I love and the mother of my youngest"

 _ **Tell me what you guys think, I don't know if I'm going to make this a whole story or if I should write a sequel, Thanks!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"How could she do this to me, we're still fucking married and she goes off to have another man's kid!"

"She didn't do anything to you David, she moved on with her life." Ashley said as she sunk further into the bubble filled bath tub.

"Moved on with her life?! My wife cheated on me! She's sleeping around with other people, while my daughter sleeps in the next room!"

"David who cares about it! Now come take a bath with me and after we can got shopping."

He stopped pacing, giving the young girl a glare. "We have bought enough things at the moment, can we focus on more the important matters at hand!"

With that he stormed out of the room and down the stairs 'She's draining me of my money.' he told himself.

~~~~~  
"When are you going to tell the team?" Hotch asked after coming down the stairs from putting both Jack and Diana down to sleep.

Emily was curled up on the couch with a blanket, her favorite book in her lap. "Well I think that I should get a divorce first, then I'll tell them."

"Hmm good point." Hotch said, lifting up Emily's legs and sitting down himself before letting her legs rest on his.

"How do think David's going to take the news?"

Hotch pulled his best friend close, "Well after we get him to sign the divorce papers, well just let it slip that his now ex wife is not only having another kid but it just so happens that his former best friend was the one to get her pregnant, and on the first try may I add."

Emily laughed slapping Aarons chest, "You will not tell him that!"

Hotch looked at Emily getting serious for a moment, "I think we should go down to my friend's Law office tomorrow, we can drop the kids off at Hayley's house and go get the papers."

Emily took a deep breath, "I remember the day I got married, my mother had just come into my room. The girls left to give us some privacy, she put my vail on for me and said 'He looks so happy Emily, he can't wait to marry you some day and you'll realize that soon' She walked out after that."

Hotch looked into her eyes, "She wasn't talking about David, was she?"

Emily wiped her tiers on the blanket, "No she wasn't, she was talking about you."

"Me?"

"You were the best man, you're smile was huge, bigger then Dave's smile."

"But that doesn't mean any thing, I was just happy for my two best friends."

"Mother told me that she could see the love you had for me even back then. She said that Dave, although kind for giving her, her grand daughter, wasn't the man of my dreams. It was you, you were better, strong and loving. She said that the night we first met you couldn't keep your eyes off me. That you've loved me for years and that we'll both see it very soon."

"When did she say all of this?"

"The night we sleep together, I finally got up enough courage to tell her that Dave was cheating. That's the real reason I showed up at your place. I needed to know if you really did love me the way she said you did."

Hotch kissed her lightly on the lips, wiping away her tiers, "I did love you Emily, I fell in love with you 2 years ago."

Emily cuddled further into his chest, "I want to get the divorce papers tomorrow."

~~~~~  
"Aaron! It's so good to see you after all these years!"

"Eric! How are you?"

Eric Miller was an old friend from Law School, they did a few cases together before going their separate ways but they always called each other once in a while to catch up.

"I'm good, Laura finally had the twins and Jake just turned 4." Eric said handing Hotch a picture of his son holding his two youngest.

"Wow, what did you guys end up naming the girls?"

"Well I named one and Laura named the other, Laura went with Meagan Rose and I picked Jessica Riley."

"Wow feels like just yesterday you called me up to say that you were having your first child."

"We'll have to do dinner at my place soon and how rude of you Aaron, there's a beautiful woman behind you and I have yet to be introduced."

Hotch laughed, moving aside so Emily could step forward. "Eric I'd like you to meet Emily Prentiss she's my uh.."

"I'm his girlfriend." She smiled going up and shake the older mans hand.

"Wow it's nice to meet you, Aaron didn't tell me he had a girlfriend."

"It just happened." Hotch said.

"I see well, not that I'm not happy to see you but is there a reason you came in today?"

Emily sighed grabbing Hotch's hand, "I need some divorce papers as soon as possible."

"You're married?"

Hotch nodded, he and Emily both sat down in the two visitors chairs while Eric got behind his decked chair.

"Yes, I've been married for five years. I have a daughter, Diana from this married. My husband though started cheating on me 2 years ago."

"We know that us being in a relationship will complicate things bu..."

"It won't complicate anything Aaron, I will make sure you get half of everything he makes and has made. My sister was cheated on for years and got nothing out of the divorce, so I can some what relate."

"I knew you would be able to help us Eric, but there is one more thing."

"Which is?"

"I'm pregnant, and Aaron is the father."

Eric nodded pulling out a file from his desk drawer, "Well that doesn't really affect anything, congratulations by the way."

Hotch laughed, "Well we're glad that our situation doesn't affect it at all"

"No of course not, may I ask for your full name for the papers Emily?" Eric said getting out a divorce stack from within the file he had pulled.

"Emily Elizabeth Rossi" Eric nodded typing up the name on the documents.

"Rossi? You married Dave?"

"Sadly yes"

Eric laughed, "Oh I'm really going to enjoy being you divorce lawyer."

"Why's that?"

Hotch smiled and shook his head, "Eric and Dave hate each other, when I got married to Hayley was around the time Eric and Laura first got together."

"Yeah, and Dave hit on Laura not caring that I was with her." Eric said angrily, "Anyways I may or may not have punched him in the face by the end of the night."

Emily laughed, "Well that does sound like David."

"Ok Emily do you know how much Dave makes at the BAU?"

"200,000 a year and brings home about 4,000 a month."

"Ok and what does he make in book sales?"

"That I don't know, but I'm sure it's around the same price."

Eric typed in the information, "And what do you make at the BAU?"

"100,000 a year and bring home 2,000 a month."

"Great thank you, and you currently live in the house you guys got once you were married correct?"

"Yes, I do."

"And I'll guessing that you would like the house?"

"Oh yes, I don't want to up root my daughter."

Eric smiled at Emily, "Why don't we go to lunch and catch up and we can talk about the child support you will be getting."

~~~~~  
Monday morning came way to fast for anyone working at the BAU, but most of all for Emily. Her and Aaron had had a wonderful lunch with Eric, and a great discussion on the divorce. Which in fact the papers should be ready to sigh by the end of the week.

Emily took a deep breath, she could be divorced by this Friday. Ready to start a whole new life with Diana and the baby, and with Aaron.

"Agent Pr- Rossi." Emily said as her work phone range. "Ugh still going by that basters last name?" Erin said into the phone.

Emily laughed at the sound of her step mothers voice on the line, "Well the team has yet to know of anything."

"I'm sorry that it ended like this honey."

"Me too, but I'm better off with out him in mine and Diana's life."

"How is my sweet girl?"

"She's good, it doesn't really seem to faze her that her dad isn't home that much."

Erin smiled into the phone, looking at the picture of the little girl hanging in the living room. The picture was from her 4th birthday party, Diana was smiling widely at the camera with cupcake frosting on her mouth and cheeks.

"I'm just glad that she isn't being traumatized by all of this. I can't imagine what your father would do if he knew about this mess."

"About what mess?" Frank Prentiss said, coming in from the back yard. The couple was on their honey moon, nothing big just a nice quiet month at home.

"Nothing dear, just talking to Emily."

Frank gave her a look, "What mess Erin?"

"Um Emily um it's about her cycle an-"

"Don't say anymore" Frank said rushing out the door to go get food for them.

Emily laughed, "Thanks for that Erin."

"Anyways, when are you going to tell the team. I mean sooner or later they'll find out when you stop wearing the wedding bands and have your name plate changed."

Emily tapped her pencil on the case file her was working on, "That or the baby bump."

"Baby bump?"

She froze, "Shit"

"What do you mean by baby bump Emily?"

"Listen, everyone here is gone. So I'm taking my lunch break early, I'll be right there."

~~~~~  
"Shit, I just told Erin about the baby. I didn't mean to it just slipped out!" Aaron stopped talking on the phone for a minute.

"John I'm going to have to call you back."

After hanging up the phone Hotch looked at the woman now laying down on the his office couch. She quickly told him about the conversation with her step mom and how she let slip that she was again pregnant.

"What am I going to do? oh my god my dad is going to kill me!"

"Babe, calm down. Do you want me to go with you to tell them?"

"Would you? Maybe he'll kill you instead."

"I'm so honored to take that position." Aaron sarcastically said.

~~~~~  
Frank was out side barbecuing up a storm when Aaron walked into the back yard.

"Frank, how've you been?"

"Aaron it's nice to see you, I'm good just loving the married life."

"Well that's great, I brought your daughter with me. She's in the house with Erin. When you're done come inside for a while."

Aaron smiled walking back into the house, where Erin and Emily where.

"You know he's cooking for an army?"

Erin rolled her eyes, "You should see when he cooks for just the 2 of us, I swear he's fatting me up or something."

"Well it's a good thing Aaron came with me, he can and will eat for hours."

"I'm a guy it's want we do."

"So Emily what's the big news that I had to stop cooking for." Frank said, walking in from back deck.

Emily smiled and hugged her dad, "Sorry daddy, I just need to tell you guys something."

"OK shoot."

Emily nervously smiled, "let go to the living room for this."

Once there Emily sat on one couch with Aaron while her dad and step mother took the other.

"Ok, well for a while I've been having problems with my marriage, Dave has been cheating on me for the past 2 years and I've decided to get a divorce."

Frank angrily looked his only child, "What do you mean he's been cheating for the past two years?" he asked rather calmly.

"I would have left him sooner dad, but it's only been a year since he's told me. I just never wanted to believe it, no matter what happens some part of me still loves him, I mean he gave me my princesse. But I can't do it anymore."

"I'm just glad that you know what to do and although I would love to do nothing more then kill David myself, I just want you happy."

"Thank you daddy."

Erin squeezed Frank's hand, "She's smart Frank, she knows what's best for her and Diana."

"Good, was that the only news?"

Hotch scratched the back of his head, here we go.

"Um no it wasn't, Dave wasn't the only one cheating in this marriage. I myself slept with some else almost 3 months ago."

Frank nodded, "Ok, there's nothing wrong with that honey."

Emily laughed nervously, "It was Aaron, who I cheated on Dave with."

Frank quickly looked at the man next to his daughter, "And um I'm 2 mouths pregnant with Aaron's baby." Emily finished.

"Surprise" Aaron whispered, terrified for his life from the glares he was getting from his girlfriends parents.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does it look bad?" Aaron asked his girlfriend as she put ice on his eye.

"No, not at all honey. I mean, it could have been way worse, what did you really think was going to happen with say surprise?"

"I thought it would lighten up the mood" Aaron sighed, he still couldn't believe that Frank had really punched him in the face.

"Well for future warning, don't try and lighten up the mood when it comes to my dad. Ok?"

Just then Frank walked into the kitchen, he clasped his hand on Aaron's back and gave his shoulder a squeeze, "You know son, next time don't be an ass about a serious matter like this, ok?"

Aaron nodded "Trust me, I'm never doing something like that again."

"Good, now lets eat huh?"

Laughing Aaron nodded his head and looked at his girlfriend once the older man left, "Was that an 'I'm sorry' without saying it?"

"Yup, and that's mostly all you're going to get"

"Good enough for me." Aaron smiled, walking hand and hand to the next room for lunch.

~~~~~  
"So I was thinking we can tell the team sometime Dave isn't here, maybe at a bar or a team dinner? You know he never goes to those anymore."

Emily nodded, holding onto a large dish of brownies for the team Erin sent with them, "I think that's a great idea, but when?"

Aaron shrugged as he and Emily made their way back into the bullpen, "Maybe tomorrow night or something?"

"Sounds good to me." Emily smiled as she saw all her friends in the conference room, she walked up the steps with Aaron close behind.

"Hey guys, Erin sends her love and her sweets." Emily laughed as she placed the dish in the middle of the table and watched as Morgan and JJ dove for the treat.

"When did you see Erin?" Morgan asked around a bite of food he shoved it.

"For lunch, we went over for a quick bite to eat."

"Hey guys listen, Hotch and I were thinking that we can do a team outing maybe tomorrow night?" Emily asked while looking around at each member.

Garcia clapped her hands together, "Yes! Can we?! We haven't had one in a while."

JJ nodded her head quickly "I think we're about do, should I ask Dave to join us?"

Emily gave a tense smile, "If you want to, but he never goes out with us anymore."

Morgan frowned, thinking of the many times the author had turned them all down. "I know, what's going on with him Em."

"I have know idea really, I guess he just doesn't want to go out anymore" She lied smoothly.

"Ok well I'm not going to take no for an answer any longer, he's coming." Garcia glared while storming to his office.

Emily's head whipped across to Aaron's, 'please say no to her', she wished with all her might.

The next night Emily and the girls were getting ready at Emily's, thankful the baby bump had yet to show, something the older woman was grateful for. She could still wear her skimpy little red dress. A little something for Aaron before she got to big to fit into anything.

"Wow Emily! That dress looks so good on you." JJ smiled, looking her close friend up and down, "Looks like your going to be turning a few heads tonight."

"Well ladies," Emily smiled and turned to her two friends sitting on the bed, "I'm ready to go."

They pilled into JJ cars, turning the radio up loud as the sang to the songs on the blondes iPod. As they pulled into the parking lot of their favorite night club, they pulled into an open stop next to Aaron's car SUV.

"Looks like the boys beat us to the bar, again."

Making their way into the packed bar, the girls could already see the boys at their usual table. Drinks where being ordered by Aaron, he bought a round of beers and a glass of 7 up in a wine glass to through off the team into asking why Emily wasn't drinking.

"Dave said that he'll try and make it, he just needs to do a thing first." Garcia smiled.

Emily shivered, 'so much for telling the team tonight.'

Her heart stopped when the clubs door opened, a 20 some blonde walked into the bar wearing a flowing silver satin dress that came just above her mid thighs. It had spaghetti straps holding it up but a large V neck going just under the girls breast bone, showing that she wasn't wearing a bra, he boobs being perky enough to stand up on their own. Something girls that age have, and work with to get men.

Dave coming in right behind her, his hand going to her curvy hip, squeezing slightly and pushing her towards their table.

Emily's eyes widened, he didn't bring that bitch did he?! Her mouth went dry and her breathing quickened. It's one thing to tell her that he was cheating, but it was a whole other level to bring his mistress to a team meet without the team knowing! Aaron squeezed her hand, his face reddening from the boiling anger that was taking control of him.

"Who's the blonde?" JJ asked turning to Emily.

"Yeah Em, is she a friend of yours?" Morgan said as the author and the blonde made their way over to the table.

"Emily?" She looked around at the faces of the team, their eyes longing to hear an answer about the woman on her husbands arm.

Her eyes going back to the moving couple, "Ashley, her name is Ashley. She's...she.." Her eyes filling with water she was trying so hard to keep at bay, "She's his mistress."

The cat was out.


End file.
